Time Has No Meaning to Love
by PrimaDonnaKate
Summary: They dreamt. They saw. They traveled across time and were brought together by fate. Can this scarred Highlander give his heart to the beauty of his dreams?
1. Prologue

Time Has No Meaning to Love

Prologue

_Like an animal, he savagely charged the field, ready to end the lives of those who threaten the lively hood of his people. His men behind him join him in their battle cry. For Freedom! For Love! For Life! This is what they had been waiting for, and he would not let them fail! He used his special abilities to increase the stamina of his men. For anything more would reveal too much about his power to him men. He needed them to trust him, and they did as well as respected him. He was a fierce warrior and leader and they knew it. He was Lord, he was Laird, and he was feared. The scrap of leather covering the right side of his face only enhanced the fear he instilled in others. _

_The muscles in his legs burned as he ran. He and his men had been on the move for more than a fortnight and it was taking its toll. His gold eyes squinted as he prepared himself for the collision of forces. His long raven black hair which fell to his waist was braided on the sides of his head while the rest was free. His full lips bared his straight white teeth in a snarl. Everything seemed to slow as the imminent impact approached nearer and nearer. He reached his strong arm behind him and pulled the claymore off of his back. A few seconds more and it would be to the death. He locked eyes with the opposing leader and pointed his sword towards him, letting the man know that he is the first target._

_He raised his sword over his head and brought it down upon the man. Metal hit metal as them men crashed into each other. His opponent swung his sword but missed landing it in the dirt; a big boot made contact with his stomach and sent him to the ground, but not before the man tore his mask from his face. Looming above him, eyes burning with fury, he made ready to impale his sword in his enemy's stomach. He could hear clashes and grunts as the men around him fought for their lives. He raised his sword. Then everything changed._

_Gone were the men around him. The field was empty and it was quiet. His sword sheathed his hands at his sides. Gone was his armor, all that donned his body was his plaid and boots. His face was bare. He closed his eyes letting the breeze caress the sensitive skin that was his greatest shame, and which he kept from the world. He heard a soft feminine gasp and immediately met her gaze._

_Green eyes met with amber ones and there was an unfamiliar feeling. They both took each other in. Instinctively they moved towards each other as if some unseen force was willing it to. They were both dressed strangely to the other. He was in a skirt, and she was in tight blue trews. Something was amiss. As they reached each other he brought his hand up and touched her long wavy earthy blonde hair. It was as soft as it looked. His eyes widened as she reached up and touched his strong jaw, which was dusted with a shadow beard, before she touched scared half of his face. It was then he remembered that it was bare. He reached up to cover his face, not wanting to scare the beauty before him but she stopped him._

_She rose up on her toes and kissed his ravaged face. It made the spark of desire that made its appearance grow. The beauty then looked into his eyes. As if reading each other's minds they leaned forward at the same time and met each other's lips in a passionate kiss. His hands snaked around her slim waist and pulled her small, soft body to his big, hard one. She gasped and sank her fingers into his thick black hair. It was lightening heat between them and neither of them was letting up. Neither of them wanted to. He traced her lips with his tongue to see if she would permit him entry. She did and met his tongue with hers. He ran his tongue against hers before nipping her lip, sucking it into his mouth with a slow tug. She moaned and sucked his tongue into her mouth. She could feel his reaction to her against her stomach and gasped as he pushed into her making it more apparent._

_He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes._

"_A more beautiful sight I've ne'er seen." His strong deep burr laced with desire was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. He leaned in again wanting to feel her lips…_


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks guys! Please don't forget to review. ~K

Chapter 1

New York City, 2009

She shot up in bed panting. Her tee-shirt stuck to her sweaty body as she woke up from what was probably the best dream she's ever had. _No, no! Why? That was amazing, why did I wake up?! _Her alarm clock went off. _Great. _Three hours then she'd have to be at work. _How am I supposed to work when I have THAT in my head?_ She got out of bed, and then the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Christine? It's Mr. Thompson. We need you to come in early today; there was a finding that is in a language only you can read." Her boss always relied on her because she was the only one who could speak and read the ancient languages. Celtic languages were her strongest points, but she also spoke Greek.

"Of course, sir; I will be in within the hour." She hung up and made to get ready for the day. But her dream! She couldn't stop thinking about it. About _him._ His face was not normal; yet there was something about him that made her heart race. He was amazing. His long black hair, his tanned skin, and the way it all felt against her. The dream was so vivid that she could swear that his taste was in her mouth. She could feel his hot velvety tongue against her own and his strong arms around her waist. He had been tall, probably around six and a half feet. His eyes had been the most beautiful shade of dark amber and there was a fire behind them that she ached for.

What really got her, though, was the passion in what they shared. He kissed her as though his life depended on it. He held her to him as if he never wanted to let her go; and the feel of his arousal against her stomach not only amazed her by the sheer size, it made her feel desirable. Like a woman.

"Ugh, that was an evil dream." She groaned as she was taken from her happy place. She knew it was weird, but she felt an odd connection to that man. Like he was real and apart of her somehow, she was drawn to him. She shook her head as if to shake the man out of her head, which she knew would be near impossible.

~;~

Scotland, 1475

He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that his cock was painfully hard. The woman from his dream had such an effect on him, and not just his body. He threw the blanket off of his nude form and wrapped his hand around himself hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but it only made it worse.

"Christ." He groaned. He was not one for pleasuring himself; he'd get a wench to do that for him. But after his dream, real or not, the only one he wanted was _her_. He sat up and walked to the window and felt the cool Highland breeze kiss his skin. It was still early; the workers were just starting to wake up.

He looked out at his land; it was his land for he was Laird. The only thing that was missing was a woman by his side, one that loved him with a fierceness unlike either of them had ever known. He looked down and the desk in front of him and saw the leather covering that hid his face. He picked it up and tied it in place. That was why he didn't have a woman. None of them could stand what lay under the mask. The minuet they saw was the same minuet they screamed in horror and ran. The woman from his dream however, she had seen it, and then she had _kissed _it. And she kissed him with so much passion, a passion which he never knew a woman could possess for him. But who was he fooling. It was a dream, not reality. And och! she was a bonnie lass. Long wavy hair that was the softest he'd ever felt. Deep green eyes that he could get lost in. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't big. She was slim but curvy; with breasts that were the perfect size, and a round shapely ass that he would love to see and touch. But it was the passion and the acceptance he felt that made him wish she were real.

He turned away from the window and walked to the chest to retrieve his plaid which he then wrapped around his waist and threw the access over his shoulder. Topped with a sporran, linen shirt, and boots, he left his chamber made his way down the grand staircase of his beloved keep. At the bottom he ran into Glenna, the head of his house-staff, and the only woman who really knew him. She was like a mother to him.

"Morn, Milord," the little old woman chirped. Her gray hair in a bun on the top of her head had lost some of her small hairs and her gown already stained from the morning's breakfast.

"Glenna, ye ken me well enough by now, that ye' can address me by my first name." he said with a smile for the old woman.

"Well then, Erik, will ye be likin' some kippers and tatties this morn?"

"Nay, Glenna, please pack me some bread an' whiskey, I will be leavin' today and 'twill be a handsome journey." He requested softly. She smiled sweetly and nodded. "I'll be in the stable readyin' me horse, just have someone send it, please."

"Right way, milord." She scurried going about her business. Erik shook his head at the 'milord' as he watched her depart. She had known him since he was a lad and she still couldn't address him as Erik. It was always milord or Laird MacAulay. He smiled and walked into the grounds of his keep. The morn smelled of fresh air and pine, he tilted his head up to the sky as if to kiss it.

"Milord!" Naoise walked up to the laird. "Morning, sire."

"To ye as well." Erik replied with a nod. "Walk wit' me Naoise."

"Aye, sir, is something amiss?" Naoise was his best friend and his second in command; Erik could trust him to keep order while he was away.

"Nay, I've but decided to journey north to Aberdeenshire, I have some business to take care of. I need you to stay here and keep order while I'm away." They walked through the courtyard into the stable.

"Do ye want to send someone with ye?" Naoise was confused at the sudden departure.

"Nay, this is something I must do on my own. I'm counting on you here." Erik patted the mans shoulder, and started to ready the beast of burden he called Caesar. The big black horse looked at Erik with a look that seemed to say, "I'm ready my friend, I will be your companion on this journey."

"Aye, sire. When shall ye return?"

"Look for me within a fortnight, I donna think I shall tarry longer." He needed to clear his head. A kitchen girl walked up to him and handed him a satchel of whiskey, bread, and some seasoned pork, before bowing and returning to her duties.

"What of the impending disputes?"

"I trust ye will be fair in overlooking them. I'm counting on you Naoise, donna let me down." He said as he put an extra plaid in the satchel.

"You can count on me." The strength in his friend's eyes assured Erik that his home was in good hands.

Just then, Glenna walked up carrying Erik's mighty claymore with some difficulty. Erik saw this and hastened over to relieve her of it before sheathing it on his back. He reached up and let loose his long black hair.

"Milord, I mean, Erik, be careful will ye?" Glenna said, concern filling her eyes.

"Ye needn't worry, Glenna, I willna be gone long." Erik leaned forward and kissed the old woman on the cheek, then patted Naoise on the shoulder before mounting his horse, and riding off, out of the walls surrounding Ardencaple. Once he was several leagues from his home he took off his mask and put it in the satchel. There was no one around to see him, and the air felt amazing on his sensitive skin.

~;~

Christine's heels clacked on the lobby floor as she made her way to the elevator. Mr. Thompson only called her in early when he had something good. Her fingers were itching to get a hold of what ever it was. The elevator dinged as it traveled from floor to floor. _Is it just me or has the elevator slowed since yesterday?_ Christine thought as she impatiently waited for her floor. As the doors opened she quickly made it into the office she shared with her boss. When she entered he was sitting at his desk hunched over a scrap of parchment with a magnifying glass. He immediately looked up when she walked in.

"Ah, Miss Daley at last, I have been waiting for you." Christine could throw up every time this little English mooch pretended he liked her just so he could use her vast knowledge that his couldn't even hold a candle to; and yet he was the boss.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long, sir." She replied easily. She put her purse in her drawer and her brief case on her desk before walking over to Mr. Thompson's desk.

"Long enough, Miss Daley. Let's cut to the chase. This arrived this morning from Glasgow, Scotland. It was discovered in a preserved satchel in the middle of the **Tomnaverie Recumbent Stone Circle **in Aberdeenshire. I've spent the last hour trying to date it and so far I've gotten it placed at 16th century."

"In the middle of the circle? How did something that old stay preserved for that long that's amazing. May I have a look?" Christine went to stand by him to get a better look.

"Certainly. There is a language written here that I am not able to decipher I was hoping you could." Mr. Thompson glanced up at Christine before continuing on. "Why don't you take this to Larry so he can carbon dates the ink, and then come back here because I have a job for you."

"Right away, sir. I will be back in thirty minuets." She carefully picked up the parchment and walked out of the office. Once she was sure she was out of Mr. Thompson's sight she lifted the parchment to her nose and smelled it. It smelled of leather and grass. Smiling, she started for the lab. Two floors up, she walked into the lab and was spotted by Larry.

"Christine! It's my favorite person in this whole building. I'm so happy!" Larry's feminine sounding voice made her smile every time along with his friendly smile.

Christine laughed. "Now, Larry, you and I both know that isn't true. Your favorite person is the lady that brings you lunch in her little cooler."

Larry squinted his eyes as if thinking really hard. "Well, you are half right. Ok, she ties with you." Larry gave a loud laugh. "So what have you got there Christine?" looking at the old scrap in her hand.

"Mr. Thompson would like you to carbon date the ink for us. And please be careful, if I am right this is 700 years old." She answered carefully putting the parchment into Larry's latex-gloved hands. He set off to work, and Christine sat down and watched. "Hey Larry, have you ever had a dream so vivid that you could feel the senses you would have felt if it had been real life?"

"One time I dreamt that my mother was making cookies, and when I woke up I could smell cookies, but she wasn't making any. Is that what you meant?" he asked.

"Well sort of. Okay if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone, and _please _don't think I'm crazy." She said as she watched Larry go back and forth in the lab.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." He replied looking at her over his glasses.

"Okay last night I had this dream that I went back in time and was standing in front of the savagely beautiful Scottish warrior complete with kilt, claymore, and war braids. And this man was beautiful, and in my dreams we kissed. It wasn't just any ol' kiss; I was so passionate and in my dream when he looked into my eyes it felt like he was staring into my soul. When I woke up this morning, I could still taste his kiss, and I could feel his arms wrapped around my waist. But it was a dream." Christine looked at Larry to see if he thought she was crazy.

"Sounds to me like someone needs a vacation." Larry said.

"No, honestly. It was the best I've ever felt, and it sucks cause it was just a dream." She said clearly unnerved by it. Larry saw this and walked over to her.

"Christine, I think that he's out there some where for you. Just give it time; and when you find him ask him if he has a brother, and send that brother my way ok? I wouldn't mind a savagely beautiful warrior in my bed." They both laughed.

"Thanks Larry, I'm pretty sure you're my best friend."

"Aw, it's nice of you to say so." He said smiling at her.

"Anything yet?" Christine asked referring to the parchment. Now she was spinning in Larry's desk chair waiting for an answer.

"Yes ma'am. According to the computers this was written in 1475." Larry said handing the parchment back to Christine.

"Oh! 15th century I knew it. I should have made a bet with Mr. Thompson; I would have won some money." She laughed. "Thanks Larry! Hey let's do lunch." She said.

"No can do, darling'. My other favorite person requires my attention." He laughed as he ran his hands through is brown highlighted hair. "But tomorrow for sure."

Christine laughed. "Ok, I'll talk to you later." She waved as she left.

_1475. How does a satchel and parchment stay preserved for 700 years in the ground?_

Christine inwardly groaned as she walked back into her office.

"Miss. Daley that was a lengthy thirty minuets." Mr. Thompson said sounding bored.

"I'm sorry, sir. The results came back 1475." She replied.

"I see. Have you deciphered the text yet?" he asked.

"Yes, it seems to be either lines from a poem or battle cry. It calls for Freedom, Love and Life."

"Very good. Ok, Miss Daley have a seat for what I am about to tell you will come as a bit of a shock." He said. Christine gave him an unsure look before sitting in the chair in front of his desk and placing the parchment in front of her.

"Sir?" she prodded.

"I'm going to come right out with it Miss. Daley. I'm sending you to Scotland." Christine gasped, and half rose out of her chair. "I want you to take this parchment and the satchel and I want you to go to Aberdeenshire to the stone circle and study it. See if you can find anything further. If you come back with anything good I'll give you a raise."

Christine was trying not to jump up and down in her excitement.

"Mr. Thompson I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I won't let you down." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Well, now what I want you to do is go home and pack. You will be there for two weeks, and oh I'm sending Larry with you. You leave tonight Miss. Daley. Here are your tickets. Larry has already been informed, your flight leaves at six tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Thompson. Thank you." Christine had never liked Mr. Thompson this much before.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it might take long for me to update I am a theatre techie, so i hardly have time, but expect them usually on weekends. Thank you so much!**

**~K**

Chapter 2

They moved at lightning speed. Caesar was the fastest most powerful steed around these parts. They sped through a forest, and into a glen. The cold stream they passed through didn't faze Caesar as he cantered through the frozen water. They had barely stopped all day, but Caesar's run stayed strong and would stay strong for as long as his master needed him.

Erik slowed Caesar to a stop as they approached a large willow tree. He had been riding all day and needed to give Caesar a break. He hopped down and took the satchel, sitting under the tree while Caser grazed. The whiskey bottle popped as he uncorked it. The burn felt good as the liquid hit the back of his throat. The weather had gotten colder and Erik took the other plaid out and wrapped it around his shoulders and head. The green of his plaid made him blend into his background…before he knew it the stress of the day had taken its toll and he was asleep.

~;~

_Their lips sizzled as they met again this time with more fever. His arm around her waist tightened as did hers around his neck. His mouth traveled down her jaw grazing with his teeth, then to her neck. Her soft pants and mews spurred him on until he was kissing her collar bone. Her nipples hardened through the thin low cut green shirt she was wearing and he saw. He connected their mouths again and thrust his tongue into her mouth kissing her deep; she met his kiss with an equally sensual grinding of her stomach against the hardness digging into her. She tore her mouth from his and took her time kissing down his neck as he growled in obvious desire. Her hands ran up and down his powerfully strong arms before running down his impressive chest to his rippling abdomen. Her tongue slipped over one of his masculine nipples and he hissed._

_He buried one of his hands into her hair and brought her mouth back up to his. The kiss was so intense that he sucked all the air out of her and when she couldn't breath he gave her all of the air he had. His hands went behind her to her jean clad ass and ground her against him before hosting her up on his body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, which put his straining arousal right in the vee of her thighs. That's where they both wanted it. She gasped and looked into his golden eyes when she realized how big he was. He gave her a playful smirk._

_"Feel wha' ye do to me, lass." He growled playfully in her ear while his hand brought hers over his wool covered cock. _

_She gasped and tried to mold her hand to it through his skirt. She wrap her fingers around all of him but couldn't he was just too big. She gave a slight squeeze and he groaned his stance wavering. She smiled and released his cock and brought her hand up to his scared face. His eyes widened as she caressed what he knew to be repulsive. He froze not moving, waiting to see what she'd do._

_"How can ye' do that? How _do _ye' do that?" he whispered as emotion filled his beautiful eyes._

_"Do what?" her voice soft and her accent strange to his ears, but he could care less because of the feeling she instilled in him at that moment._

_"How can ye' look at me like I'm a normal man? How do ye' make me feel like a normal man?" a tear fell from his eye and made its way down his ruined cheek. She leaned in and caught it with her lips._

_"You are a normal man. I plan on proving this to you." She said with a tender smile._

_They were over come with emotion and savagely brought their mouths together once more._

"Christine!" Larry said her name quietly but sternly to wake her up. She jolted awake and glared at him. _I'll kill him. _She thought, actually contemplating the demise of her friend by her own hands for waking her from the dream.

"What?" she said. Everyone in the plane was asleep, why couldn't she still be too?

"Um, you were making some odd sounds at it was getting pretty loud." Larry said. Christine tuned a bright shade of red, and sunk down in her seat. "You were dreaming about _him _again weren't you?" he asked. Christine nodded her head.

"This is ridiculous! I'm upset because the man of my dreams isn't _real_? How wrong is that?" she complained.

"I think this means that you are lonely, and just really want someone to love you. And maybe this trip has come at a good time. Maybe you'll meet your dream guy while you are in Scotland." Larry smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Christine never told Larry that her dream man was Scottish. _What if this trip proves that he _isn't _real? What then?_ She thought.

"I hate flying how much longer do we have?" she asked.

As if right now cue the airplane dinged.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning our decent into Glasgow, Scotland. Please put on your safety belts. Also please make sure that you have all of your belongings ready and there is no trash around your area. Thank you for flying with us today, we hope you have a good trip." The woman's voice was almost too sweet.

Christine and Larry waited for the plane to land. She had been itching to get to Scotland ever since she was a little girl but never had the money. But now, finally she was going to the land of her ancestors and it was making her emotional. She guessed it was early morning for there was a little light in the sky, and looked down at her watch.

"Did you set your watch to Scottish time?" Larry asked knowing that she hadn't.

Christine groaned. "Ok I think the first thing on our agenda is rent a car and drive all the way to Aberdeen." Christine said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Larry nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, you are driving."

"Christine," Larry groaned. "I have a hard enough time obeying American traffic laws now I have to deal with Scottish ones?"

~;~

Erik awoke with the same reaction he had the morning before and issued a silent curse before rising to his feet. Twice. This was the second time he dreamt of the beauty who desired him in spite of his face. He'd been married once and betrothed three times, but no woman rich or poor wants a monster as a husband. _I can' take anymore of this bloody dream; 'tis quite plainly too good to be true._ He looked up to the sky as if searching for God.

"Why? Why do ye taunt me with wha' I canna have? 'Tis no' enough that ye _blessed_ me with the face of a monster?" He spat. "By Danu, _why_!?"

He turned and looked upon the tree that which gave him shelter the night before. Carved into the bark of the trunk was a heart but nothing more. He slowly moved his hand over it. Once. Then twice, before stopping his hand over it. He closed his eyes and peered into the soul of the tree.

There two lovers sat. The young woman was obviously a much higher class, her expensive purple gown outshined the worn and tattered trews and shirt that the rugged blond man wore; but it was obvious that neither of them cared about the difference in their class. They sat under the tree and kissed. The man touched the woman's face as though he were touching the finest silk; and the woman touched his as if trying to memorize every plane and hollow. Erik could feel the love between them and wished that he could have what they possessed for one another. The blond man slipped a dirk from his boot and began carving the heat upon the tree.

As he was about to carve more inside of the heart, both of their heads whipped around and an expression of fear and horror crossed their eyes. Three men upon horses rode up to them and dismounted. The leader grabbed the young woman's arm and tore her away from the blond man. The blond man tried to reach for her but before he could, the other to men made him the target to their arrows. The woman tried, but with no avail, to tear from his grasp and reach her lover. She screamed and thrashed in his arms.

Erik's body jerked violently.

The woman slipped from her captures grasp and ran to her lover just before he fell to the ground. Two arrows in his chest the man started to cough. The woman's lips kept shaping the words 'I love you,' 'don't leave me,' and 'I'm sorry.' The young man reached up and touched her face for what he knew would be the last time. He looked at her and formed the words, 'I'll wait for you, my love. When the time has come I'll be waiting for you, and we'll enter the lord's kingdom together.' The woman's tears fell onto his face. She reached behind her and unclasped the Celtic cross that hung around her neck. She laid it in her love's hands and closed the fist. 'It won't be long my love. We'll be together soon.' The blond man issued a final, 'I love you,' before he succumbed to death. The woman cried out. She screamed and yelled, but he was gone. The three men grabbed her and attempted to force her on a horse. Before they could, she grabbed a dagger from the man's waist and said, 'I told him that we'd be together soon, I won't let him down.' Before she plunging the dagger into her stomach, ending her life.

Erik ripped his hand from the tree and kneeled in the dirt; Pounding the grass and mud with his fists, cursing God for his fate and theirs. As his fist hit the ground, something metallic caught his eyes. He grabbed what ever it was and held it up. Immediately, his eyes softened as he realized that he was holding the cross that the woman from his past vision gave to the man. He held it to his face and cried. He sat there for what felt like half of an hour and poured out his soul. He cried for the love that had never been given the chance, he cried for the chance he'd never been given, and he cried for the answer which would go unrequited.

For a moment, Erik stood there in udder silence. The cool breeze blew the branches of the willow tree; as the water, of a creek near by, rippled. His eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of the only thing that had ever loved him back: The Highlands. He heard Mother Nature whisper through the tree, and sing as birds passed by overhead. Silently, as though to not disturb the peace of nature, he reached up and untied the laces of his mask, letting it fall off of his disfigured face and onto the ground before him. He waited. No screams, no taunts, no laughs. Instead the breeze kissed his face and lovingly caressed his deformity.

He looked up, as if making temporary peace with what had come to pass. Stringing the cross on a leather cord he tied it around his neck before kneeling once more. Quietly, he issued a prayer for the couple, praying that they were safe together in the arms of the lord, before rising to his feet. The sun was well near directly over head. He'd lost time. Amber eyes scanned the horizon before landing on a black speck in the distance. He brought his fingers to his lips, letting out a loud whistle, summoning his dependable steed. Erik gathered his belongings as Caesar made his way to the tree. In a matter of seconds, Erik mounted and raced off.

~;~

"Right? A right? How can you _see_ a right in this pea soup?" Christine asked, clearly not seeing the clearing in the land known as a road.

"Here, here, here!" Larry said quickly pointing to the right. Christine turned suddenly jerking everything in the car to the left.

"Smooth, Christine." Larry said dryly.

"Would you like to drive?" She offered. Larry shook his head. "That's what I thought."

She hoped that they were almost there. She was never one for road trips, and the green was starting to make her dizzy.

"Why is everything green?" she asked aloud, not really looking for an answer. Larry answered her anyway.

"We are in Scotland, Christine."

"Thank you, I am very aware of world geography. But honestly, green, green, green. Green land, green car, hey look! My sweater is green." She pointed out.

"There are a lot of other colors too. We just passed a field of heather. Hey I though you loved Scotland, what's got your panties in a knot?" he asked, paying close attention to the map in front of him.

"I do. I love Scotland. I don't know what making me act this way." She replied. In the distance she saw a tree and what looked like a tall dark figure in front of it with its fits in the air. Her heart stopped and she slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell?" Larry exclaimed.

Christine rolled down her window, but the figure was gone. _I could have sworn I saw…_

"What the hell is the problem, Christine?" Larry asked more adamant this time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought I saw someone." She looked back at the road ahead of her and continued driving. Her heart took another pang. A tear fell.

"Christine, are you pregnant?" Larry asked carefully.

"No, I just…have you ever been suddenly hit with emotion? Like you don't know what's causing it but you just want to cry because something isn't right?"

"No, maybe it's a female thing. Are you PMSing? That defiantly would explain a lot." Larry offered.

Christine decided to leave it. "Yea, I must be. Sorry, I must be really freaking you out." She looked over and smiled, and was please when she got one in return.

"Just a little, it's ok. Just so you know if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm always here."

She smiled and leaned over to hug him-as best as she could while driving.

They passed as sign that said "Welcome to Aberdeen."

"Finally." Christine expelled.


	4. Author's Note

_Hey guys. I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to upload. I've been pretty damn sick AND I'm in the middle of a show. If there are any drama or tech ppl out there than you know how I feel. I'm almost done with the next chapter so be patient and it will be up soon. Thanks guys! Sorry again!_

_~K_


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight, you won't give us a room because we aren't married?" Christine asked the hotel receptionist.

"'tis improper for a lass an' lad to share quarters if not married." The woman said, she crossed her arms over her chest signaling her seriousness.

"But he's gay. So it's basically like a girl and a girl sharing a room." Christine argued. Larry looked at the woman with a smile and nodded.

"I'm a female trapped in a man's body. It's not my fault. Please put us in the same room." Larry pleaded, with the most sincere smile. It usually worked for him, but this time it's proving useless.

"No, sorry, I donna allow that kind of things in ma' place." The lady said.

"Fine," Christine acquiesced, "Can you at least give us adjoining rooms?"

"Aye that I will do." The lady handed Christine the keys, and shook her head at Larry.

As they walked up to their room Christine leaned over to Larry and whispered, "I'm not trying to judge, but I don't think she likes you. I think the whole girl in a man's body threw her for a loop."

"Yeah." Larry laughed.

Reaching the third floor landing proved difficult, but they made it with their entire load of luggage. Christine carried a very unofficial plastic bin that housed the ancient satchel. The fact that she was carrying it around, like it wasn't ancient, was making her sick. They shuffled with their baggage down the narrow hallway to Christine's room.

"I'm going to put my stuff in my room then I'll be back." Larry went next door while Christine carefully put the bin on the table at the foot of her bed. She turned and dropped her bedraggled and jet lagged self on to the bed which squeaked loudly under her weight. She rolled her eyes. _Great_. _I love Scotland. I love Scotland. I want to be here, I do. _But Christine's ideal first trip to Scotland didn't include a crappy motel. It was a small cottage in the Highlands with no other houses or buildings for miles. All she would see is green and purple rolling hills. But it was a dream, along with her ravaged warrior.

"These rooms suck, Christine." Larry said as he walked in and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I've recently found this out for my self." She replied.

"Well what do you want to do? It's like one in the morning. I'm pretty sure the woman down stairs didn't like our hour of arrival."

"Probably not, but we paid her, so she will live." She said, "I think we should go to sleep; but set your alarm for eight because we have to get into the right time zone."

Larry got off of the bed. "Good idea, I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Night." When she heard the door close she jumped up and went to the plastic bin and opened it. She carefully reached in and took out the satchel. It dawned on her then that she had never looked in it before then; she was too busy getting ready so she could catch the flight.

It was leather, and incredibly worn. Inside was a scrap of plaid which was also incredibly worn with a few holes and pieces missing but she could make out a tartan. Intrigued, she went to her computer case and took out her computer. While she waited for it to turn on she studied the tartan. Thick green and black bands with small white and red ones. The fabric was way past due, but she couldn't help but feel the history radiating off of it. _Someone wore this. 700 years ago, this was woven and worn. _By who? Was the question steaming in her mind.

She searched on her computer 'tartan finder.' She typed in the colors of the plaid and it took her to a small list of tartans. She clicked each one until she came upon the right one. MacAulay Hunting Tartan. Curious, she searched the clan to find out more. The site she went to showed clan motto and location. _Interesting. The MacAulay's made their home around Dumbarton, which is all the way over by Glasgow. How did this end up here?_ Christine looked at the satchel again, more closely this time. Until it caught her eye. On the opening flap of the satchel, she could make out _Dulce Periculum_. She gasped and turned back to her computer.

_Clan motto: Dulce Periculum- Danger is sweet. _

_This defiantly belonged to a MacAulay, but why is it here in Aberdeen? In a stone circle, none the less? _Christine thought. _And how did it stay preserved??_

Once more, with the utmost gentility Christine reaching and pick up the scrap of parchment and read it.

_Air Saoradh! Air Mac-Ionmhainn! Fad Beatha! _

She translated.

_For Freedom! For Love! For Life!_

It sounded vaguely familiar, as though she had heard it before. She shook her head and decided that I was a good time to sleep. She set about preparing for bed.

~;~

Soaked to the bone from the pouring rain, Erik rode on. He had wrapped the extra plaid around his head to keep warm. It was fine Scottish weather, for there were few days out of the year where it did not rain in Scotland.

He felt it. His destination drew close. He brought Caesar to a halt, closing his eyes and reaching out with his old magycks he viewed the distance between him and Castle Skene. But a few leagues off, he saw the fortress and smiled. Erik drove his heels into the flanks of his horse and spurred him on.

Announcement of his arrival wouldn't be necessary for he was close to Laird Malcolm Skene. They had been best mates since childhood. He was the only one besides Erik's father that has seen what lay beneath the mask. Erik laughed recalling the memory.

"_Wha' tha'?" Malcolm said. _

"'_Tis a curse from God." Erik answered._ Neither of them was yet Laird and both had no shame. Anytime either was missing they could be found with a maid or wench in the barn tooping.

"_Let me see?" _

"_Nay, 'tis not meant for anyone's gaze." Erik replied not liking where the conversation was going. He picked up the bottle of whiskey and took another swig._

"_Jus' show me." Malcolm said, grabbing the bottle from Erik and taking a drink._

"_Fine, but if you throw up tha' perfectly fine whiskey I'll kill you." Erik untied the strings and pulled the mask from his face._

"_Ugh." Malcolm said. Laughing he continued. "Aye, yer one ugly bastard. Ye should have gotten me drunk before showing me." They both laughed._

There friendship had only gotten stronger that day. It wasn't uncommon that one of the Lairds would leave their keep without notice to visit the other.

Erik grew closer to the castle and approached the guard who protected the entrance.

"Greetings, Laird MacAulay." The guard said.

Erik tilted his head in appreciation, and rode through the gates. While Erik was friendly to Malcolm, he tried to avoid as many people as possible, which only added to his legendary account: Tall, dark, menacing, animal on the battle field. Not one to come across on a bad day; and the punisher of the unjust.

He rode into the stable and dismounted, handing over his tired beast to a stable hand that bowed and took the reins. He didn't bother to knock, he let himself in. He didn't bother to call a servant to bring him some whiskey and food, he strolled into the kitchen grabbed a bottle and a loaf of bread with a nodding thanks to the kitchen staff. He walked up the grand stair case. Through the corridors to Malcolm's chamber and stopped. Knowing the likelihood of what he was about to hear, he put his ear to the door. Very distinctive moans and groans and heavy breathing. The "Oh God!" came form a woman. Erik sighed. He knew the drill it had happened before. He pounded a fist on the door once before walking away. They had an understanding. Whenever either of them was indisposed the other pound once to signal their presence and leave so the other could finish their business. Erik headed to the library.

Some ten minutes later, Malcolm strolled in, still fixing his clothes. Erik looked up and smirked.

"Was it good?" Erik asked. The mask less Laird shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Eh. Me thinks she enjoyed it more than I did." Malcolm laughed and dropped into a chair across from Erik. "How are ye' my friend, 'Tis been a month since your last message and then ye' were in a fankle."

"An' 'Tis worsened." Erik replied taking a swing before his face going into a stony reprieve.

"Why?" Malcolm asked, looking at his friend intently." Is your land threatened?"

"Nay."

"Yer Da?"

"Nay, he's fine. Last I heard, he was on his way back from Rome."

"Then what is bothering you? Donna hold back, brother, tell me." Malcolm said, grabbing the bottle and tossing some back.

"I feel, empty. Like a part of me is missing. And I havna been able to make peace with it." Erik said carefully.

"Canna ye use yer magycks to find it?" Malcolm asked. He was also the only living being besides Erik's father that knew he was a Druid. Erik's father was one too, as were all the men in his family. It just so happened that only he and his father still lived.

"Nay, I canna use them like that, but I had a dream, one that could very well be a sign."

"What of?"

"A woman." Erik replied, looking down at the half eaten loaf of bread. He set it on the table and took the whiskey from his friend.

"Aye, and?" Malcolm said with an amused grin.

"'Tis no jest, mate. She kissed me, and I had to mask on. She saw me and still desired me with an intense passion. We drank from each other. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful lass I ever had the pleasure of looking on, and she wanted me. But there was something strange about the dream. She spoke odd English and dressed in an odd fashion. But I didn't care; I was too distracted by her beauty and passion."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the only thing that makes me feel whole, and like a man, is in my dreams. I've dreamt about her twice. And I canna stop thinking 'bout her."

"You said she spoke strangely?" Malcolm asked, trying to figure out what it all meant, for his friend was clearly distraught.

"Aye, a dialect of English I ne'r heard before. But her voice sounded like the voice of an angel." He replied.

"Wha' words were exchanged between you two? Wha' do ye ken 'bout her?"

Erik swallowed back another gulp.

"All I know is she told me that I was a normal man, and that she would prove it to me."

"Tha's it? Ye ken no more? No' a name? Clan?"

"Nay, I ken no more." Erik stood up and started to pace in front of his friend. "An' I dinne ken wha' this means. I know I need a woman, and I ken this sounds strange, but after my dream no other woman will work. I have to have her. But she doesna exist!" Erik stopped pacing and turned towards his friend.

"My friend, I think this is one of those things that you need to trust time with."

"Perhaps, but I donna ken how much longer I can wait. 'Tis drivin' me to insanity." They was a quiet pause before Erik spoke again. "I think I shall go rest. I had a long and tiring journey."

"Stay as long as you need, Erik. You are always welcome here."

~;~

_Their teeth scraped against each other, eliciting a passionate moan from both of them. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gave a slow sensual tug before releasing it only to joust with her tongue. She moaned and tried, in vain, to pull him closer. She didn't even realize when her feet weren't touching the ground anymore, but gasped as her back rested against the green field. He hovered above her and, momentarily, lost himself in her green eyes._

"_Tell me yer name lassie, that I might call out to you in my passion." He growled as he ground his erection against her womanhood._

"_Christine." She gasped._

"_Christine." He repeated, as if it were the most beautiful sound. "Beautiful, Christine." He said before diving for her lips. She stopped him by slightly pushing against his chest. "Christine, lass, is aught amiss? I long to taste you once more." She closed her eyes and moaned at his sensual words._

"_You didn't tell me your name." she whispered._

_He paused and smiled. "It's Erik, my sweet."_

_She smiled and pulled him down to connect their mouths. He ground his painfully hard member against her again and groaned when she pushed back against him. They simply looked at each other once more._

"_Is this a dream?" Christine whispered, peering up at her ravaged warrior._

"_Mayhap it is, but be it what you say, then I never want to awaken, for I fear that when I do awaken, you aren't next to me."_

_A tear fell out of her eye. Erik mimicked what she had done and kissed it then kissed her again. Primal need broke out amongst the two as kisses became frantic. They touched each other as if this was going to be taken from them. _

_Christine pushed Erik's shoulder and rolled on top of him, straddling his wool covered cock. He smirked and thrust up causing her to gasp and fall onto his chest. He snaked his hands to her ass and held her in place while he mimicked what he really wanted to do to her. As his hips grinded, his mouth kissed and nipped along her collar bone and the swell of her breasts above the neckline of her green sweater. She ran her fingers through his long raven hair over and over again. Their urgency was startling. Neither of them knew why, but it seemed as though they were in a hurry. Erik's hands moved to her waist and tugged the sweater over her head. He made a strangled sound, and Christine felt his cock swell beneath her even more, as he stared in wonder at the black lace bra that kept her full breasts from his hungry gaze._

_Erik lifted a finger and touched the lace drawing a gasp from Christine as his fingers touched the sizzling skin of her breasts. _

"_Lass what is this? I find it strange but most sensual. I wish to burry my face in your breasts, lass, rid your self of this and deny us both no longer." He said still staring at her breasts._

_Christine slowly reached behind her and touched the clasps of her bra. She slowly undid them, and slowly let the garment fall off of her body…_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"NO!! BLOODY HELL!" Erik roared as he shot up from the bed. Another pound on his door. He flew to it and threw it open. "WHAT THE HELL?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU BLOODY IDIOT!?" he roared in Malcolm's face.

""Tis nigh time ye woke." He replied coolly.

"I'D RATHER STILL BE ASLEEP!!" Erik yelled. Malcolm moved past him and into the chamber, and grimaced at the sight of Erik's naked form…and apparently he hadn't yet recovered from the dream.

"Where you dreaming about her again?"

"Aye, I was till I was woken from it." Erik growled, moving to collect his plaid, dressing himself. "Christine." He whispered to himself.

"What was tha'?" Malcolm asked.

"Christine, that's her name. My dream-me asked her, and she replied Christine. Sounds like the name of an angel."

"That's all that happened?" he inquired, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"No, ye bastard! I was about to make sweet love to her and you interrupted!" he yelled.

"I dinna ken ye were about to love her, sorry mate." He said he said with his hands up, shielding himself from Erik's shouts.

Erik's demeanor changed as he thought on her again.

"Know you any lasses with that name?" Erik asked.

"Nay, 'Tis a rare name." Malcolm replied.

"'Tis a rare woman who would accept my face." Erik threw back. Too agitated for anything else, Erik paused, "I need to go to the stones." He stalked over to the desk in the room and withdrew a scrap of parchment and a ink well and quill, scratched something down and retreated. "I shall be back." And with that he was gone.

~;~

She felt like crying. _Why? Why does it always end right when something amazing is about to happen?_ This dream had been a bit different, she learned his name. Erik. Such a strong name for a strong man. A strong, sinfully beautiful and intensely sexual man.

A loud knock sounded at her door. "Christine?" Larry called from the other side.

"Hold on a minute." She replied, as she got out of bed and put a robe on before opening the door to let the man in.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said with a big smile.

"Highly debatable." She said dryly.

"Well, I have something that might cheer you up. There are two men out in the lobby who are positively delicious."

"I don't want any of them, I want-"

"You dreamed about your hot warrior guy again didn't you?" he said knowingly. She nodded. "Well Christine, maybe if you had a man in your bed-"

"Then I'd forget the man in my head, yeah, yeah." She finished. "Only thing is the only man I want in my bed, _is _the one in my head."

"That sucks." He said frankly.

"Well let's get up and go to the circle, I feel we have a long day ahead of us."

~;~

Tomnaverie Stone Circle. Right over the hill from Malcolm's castle. Of all the stone circles in Scotland, Erik's Druid senses told him it was the strongest. He came often to pray and perform his druidic duties. If the Scottish weren't at war with the English he'd go to England to use the most powerful Stonehenge, but as it were, he could not. He knelt in the middle of the circle and prayed.

Give thou thine heart to the wild magic,  
To the Lord and the Lady of Nature,  
Beyond any consideration of this world.

Do not covet large or small,  
Do not despise weakling or poor,  
Semblance of evil allow not near thee,  
Never give nor earn thou shame.

The Ancient Harmonies are given thee,  
Understand them early and prove,  
Be one with the power of the elements,  
Put behind thee dishonour and lies.

Be loyal to the Lord of the Wild Wood,  
Be true to the Lady of the Stars,  
Be true to thine own self besides,  
True to the magic of Nature above all else.

Do not thou curse anyone,  
Lest thou threefold cursed shouldst be,  
And shouldst thou travel ocean and earth,  
Follow the very step of the ancient trackways.

Erik reached out with his soul and prayed again.

Grant, O Goddess Danu , Thy Protection;  
And in protection, strength;  
And in strength, understanding;  
And in understanding, knowledge;  
And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice;  
And in the knowledge of justice, the love of it;  
And in that love, the love of all existences;  
And in the love of all existences, the love of Gods and Goddesses.  
Gods and Goddesses and all goodness.

"Let her be real." Erik added quietly as he held the parchment he had written on. He kissed in and tossed it in the circle. A Fierce wind blew from no where and Erik narrowed his eyes. He looked towards the castle and saw horsemen approaching. Without a thought he left the windy circle and headed back to the fortress. ~;~ "Would you come on we are almost there!" Christine said, pointing to the stone circle in the distance. "I can't find the bag with the plaid." Larry said with his butt sticking out the door of the car. "What do you mean you can't find a seven hundred year old preserved Scottish satchel and plaid?" she said carefully. "It's not here in the car. You have the parchment don't you?" he asked still rummaging about the car. "Of course I do, but we need the bag." She said earnestly. She looked around her and sighed. It was so beautiful here. Something in the distance caught her eye. "Hey what's that over there?" She saw a field of large flat stone. "The travel guide said it's the ruins of some castle. Look, I must have left it in the room; I can go back and get it." He said turning around. "Would you please? I might be helpful." She said turning back around. "Yeah, stay here I'll be back in a bit." Larry ran over to the driver's side of the car and got in. "Don't do anything stupid. I expect you to be here when I get back." He laughed. "Don't worry about me just hurry and go get it." Christine said. Larry laughed and drove off leaving Christine alone on the hill. She picked up her backpack and started towards the stone circle. The land was so beautiful; so green and purple. She walked up the hill and found herself on the edge of the circle and stopped. Her backpack dropped on the ground and she knelt in front of it as she extracted the ancient parchment from its protective bag. She read it to herself over and over again in her head. "Air Saoradh, Air Mac-Ionmhainn, Fad Beatha." Christine whispered the ancient words into the cool Scottish morning. The second she finished the last syllable a fierce wind blew around her. Standing and looking around her she noticed the sky changing. Morning was becoming evening. Pink sky turned to dark purple and the sun moved. On the horizon in was hiding itself. The wind blew so hard that the leaves and dirt stung as they hit her skin. She fell to her knees and covered her face. She looked up and saw the ruins of the castle in the distance; only it wasn't in ruin anymore. A/N: I AM SSOOOO SORRY for the wait you guys I have been super duper busy I have had show after show on top of that school and I havnt had the time to write but here it is! I'm sorry it took so long. I am currently writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be up within the next few weeks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review!! ~Kate 


End file.
